The thermal expansion and contraction of a charge air cooler is significant. Thus the charge air cooler shroud must be attached in a way that allows for the free expansion and contraction of the charge air cooler in order to provide long term durability and extended service life.
In order to meet this end, the charge air cooler shroud disclosed herein relies on a four point attachment strategy including one fixed point of attachment and three floating points of attachment that function to accommodate the expansion and contraction of the charge air cooler.